Sob a ponta de seus dedos, eu desabrocho
by belovednephilim
Summary: Simon havia perdido sua imortalidade e sua memória do mundo das sombras por completo; ao ser reintroduzido a esta realidade e decidir tornar-se caçador de sombras, o jovem passou por dois anos de treino na Academia e após sua ascensão como nefilim, o jovem obteve todas as suas memória antigas novamente. Incluindo certas memórias sobre um jovem loiro que gostaria de esquecer...


Simon Lovelace se considerava um cara centrado e seguro de suas convicções.

Havia algum tempo desde a ascensão e o recuperar de suas memórias e, embora ele nunca fosse admitir pessoalmente, devido ao treinamento espartano do Instrutor Scarsbury em seus dois anos na academia adaptar-se à vida de caçador de sombras tornou-se uma tarefa relativamente _fácil_ – no que diz respeito ao estilo de vida dos mesmos, _é claro_ – entre raras visitas às escuras à sua família mundana, sessões de karaokê com a melhor amiga e agora _parabatai_ Clary Fairchild como forma de se lembrar carinhosamente de seus dias como quase estrela do rock e a maior parte do tempo dilacerando demônios e colocando seres do submundo rebeldes na linha quase como uma heroína mágica de _mangá_ , a nova rotina foi cada vez mais se tornando senso comum para o rapaz.

No entanto, desde o retorno das suas memórias por completo, havia duas situações distintas que o faziam questionar o quão fidedigno ao seu novo estilo de vida, por assim dizer, Simon estava sendo – principalmente no que dizia respeito a certo companheiro de batalha, de olhos e cabelos dourados e intensos como o sol do meio dia, que se Simon encarasse por muito tempo sentia como se pudesse ser cegado por tamanha...

 _Foco, Lovelace, Foco._

Parecia mais um dia comum de caçada; Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec e o próprio Simon haviam acabado de solucionar uma infestação demoníaca em um dos pontos frequentados por majoritariamente pessoas jovens na cidade de Nova Iorque, empesteados por ícor e o fétido odor de demônio por toda parte, o grupo estava retornando para o instituto – Alec já havia se despedido do grupo no caminho, voltando ao apartamento que morava com o namorado Magnus Bane, alto bruxo do Brooklyn, alegando que havia deixado o feiticeiro sozinho com os meninos e precisava ter certeza que Max não poria fogo em Presidente Miau por acidente novamente. Qualquer novidade em relação a aparições demoníacas; pediu que o restante entrasse em contato.

Alec despediu-se do _parabatai_ e do restante dos amigos com apertos de mão e abraços regados à baba e outros fluídos de demônio – seguido por um par de caretas de todos os envolvidos – e seguiu seu caminho. O restante dos jovens continuou a jornada de volta ao Instituto em meio a conversas agradáveis e reclamações propícias derivadas da situação em que se encontravam.

Ao sentir a quietude de seu _parabatai_ e aproveitando que Jace e Isabelle estavam distraídos em seu próprio diálogo mais a frente, Clary cutucou Simon, chamando sua atenção:

\- Ei, está tudo bem? Sei que nossas missões podem ser um pouco _intensas_ às vezes, e você parece inquieto desde que saímos do Instituto essa manhã. Sabe que pode me contar tudo, não sabe?

Simon não usava mais óculos há um tempo, mas ainda possuía aquele hábito nervoso de ajeitar o nada da ponta do nariz aos olhos, quando se sentia ansioso.

\- Não tem a ver com a missão exatamente – apesar de tudo, ele sorriu para Clary; ela lhe sorriu com o brilho de mil sóis de volta – Nem com a caçada de sombras, sabe aquele _assunto_ que estávamos discutindo há um tempo atrás? _Isto_.

Clary lhe arqueou uma sobrancelha muito ruiva.

\- Você quer dizer sobre o...?

\- Sim. Exato. Você sabe como eu recuperei todas as minhas memórias depois da ascensão, certo? Então, eu ando pensando há algum tempo sobre aquilo que acontece na corte Seelie...

A _parabatai_ lhe sorriu maliciosamente:

\- _Ohhh_ , conte-me mais sobre.

O interesse da melhor amiga lhe deixava uma sensação engraçada na nuca – ela estivera com ele, _sabia_ o que havia acontecido – mesmo assim estava torturando-o desde que ele lhe confessara ter sonhado uma... _continuação_ ou algo assim há alguns dias.

\- Detesto interromper a conversa dos dois pombinhos – interrompeu Jace – mas chegamos ao Instituto. E vocês podem ter algum tipo de _fetiche_ por esse cheiro, mas eu preciso desesperadoramente de um banho. Simon-

\- O-O QUÊ!?

\- Vocês podem continuar o clube das marias após estarmos limpos novamente. Ele sorriu e Simon sentiu uma irritação no fundo de seu estômago.

Se pelo rosto lindo de Jace ser _criminoso_ ao sorrir daquele jeito ou por 90% do que saía daquela boca lhe tirar do sério – em mais jeitos do que deveria – Simon não sabia.

Se dependesse de si, ele não fazia questão de descobrir; no entanto, se dependesse de _Clary_ ele descobriria esta noite.

Eles estavam neste jogo de gato e rato há tempo demais, na opinião da garota.

Qual não foi a surpresa do garoto ao sair distraído do banho, uma toalha envolta à cintura e outra secando os cabelos castanhos de forma displicente, e dar de cara com o loiro esparramado em sua cama despreocupadamente, folheando um dos muitos _mangás_ de Simon.

 _Ah, mas aquele_ mangá _era..._

Simon utilizou todos os seus sentidos de caçador para arrancar o livro das mãos de Jace, sem sucesso – porque apesar de ser considerado bom, a despeito do tempo em que estava 'na ativa', Jace era _melhor_.

Era injusto ter de medir forças com um caçador de sombras com mais sangue de anjo correndo nas veias que o nefilim comum – Jace era praticamente a raposa de nove caudas para o treinamento duro e genialidade de alguém como Simon. Eles eram como pólos opostos de um mesmo universo - Naruto e Sasuke.

Hum, péssima, _péssima_ comparação.

Obviamente a guerra pelo quadrinho terminaria da forma mais clichê possível – por que isto era a vida de Simon agora; com ambos os garotos emaranhados na diminuta cama de Simon, Jace ainda segurando o livro nas mãos _exatamente_ na página que Simon queria ter evitado que o mesmo tivesse visto.

Jace não era o tipo de cara que ruborizava com frequência – na realidade, a situação inversa acontecia muito mais constantemente – mas a visualização de uma cena tão explícita envolvendo _mordidas_ e _vampiros_ trouxe o sangue do loiro todo para sua face.

E para _outras partes_ também, Simon logo notaria.

Simon pigarreou, tentando disfarçar com escárnio o embaraço que também sentia:

\- Olha eu não sei o que você está fazendo no meu quarto sem ser convidado, mas de onde eu venho isso se chama _perseguição_ , Herondale, e eu sei que sou irresistível para você e temos um passado aparentemente tórrido, mas gostaria que antes de entrar em meus nobres aposentos e _mexer_ inconsequentemente nas minhas coisas você utilizasse uma coisa chamada-

Jace nunca saberia a qual coisa Simon se referia – nem se importava, naquele momento – porque lançou-se contra Simon em um beijo desajeitado, interrompendo-o – o corpo do loiro pressionando-o contra a parede de forma imperiosa.

Simon sabia que havia milhões de _questionamentos_ e _incertezas_ perdurando no ar que depois eles teriam de sentar calmamente e conversar sobre – sobre a natureza de seu relacionamento – mas no momento o garoto apenas cerrou os olhos e deixou-se envolver pelos lábios de Jace, realizando uma fantasia que permeava seus pensamentos mais obscuros por algum tempo.

 _-_ _Bem, eu não vou beijar o mundano. - Disse Jace. - Prefiro ficar aqui para sempre e apodrecer._ _  
_ _\- Para sempre?- Disse Simon. - Para sempre é muito tempo._ _  
_ _Jace ergueu as sobrancelhas._ _  
_ _\- Eu sabia.- Disse ele. - Você quer me beijar, não quer?_

A memória tomou-lhe de imediato; o sorriso divertido da Rainha de Seelie ao ver os dois garotos discutindo tomara proporções perversas, e quando ela sugerira à Jace, que nem deveria estar ali para início de conversa, escolher _o beijo que mais desejava_ e ele imediatamente recusou a ideia de beijar Simon, a Rainha fez _questão_ que exatamente isso acontecesse.

O resultado foram noites de sonhos confusos com um certo loiro arrogante por algumas semanas depois do ocorrido.

Ao voltarem da dimensão demoníaca, todavia, Simon esqueceu-se completamente do acontecido – bem como outra porção de coisas que agora parecem uma _memória_ – risos – distante, sua humanidade devolvida à troco de seu tempo passado no mundo das sombras – ele o fez porque era necessário, por ser o único jeito, e, mesmo agora, nunca se arrependera de ter tomado tão decisão.

A memória da _mordida_ , no entanto, apesar de tudo, sempre esteve lá – como um fantasma a assombrá-lo; ao perguntar à Clary se ela e Jace estavam juntos – e receber uma gargalhada incrédula como resposta – o pensamento pareceu dominá-lo em todos os momentos em que não estava tentando sobreviver ao treinamento espartano da Academia.

Ele só não se questionara estar subvertendo os fatos porque uma das primeiras coisas que fizera ao ser abordado por Magnus e Clary - e reintroduzido ao mundo das sombras de forma abrupta, foi perguntar ao loiro se tal acontecimento houvera, de fato, ocorrido.

— _Eu... algum dia nós... eu já_ _mordi_ _você?_

 _Jace tocou a cicatriz no pescoço._

— _Não consigo acreditar que você se lembra_ _disso_ _._

— _Nós... rolamos no fundo de um barco?_

— _Sim, você me mordeu, e sim,_ _ **eu gostei um pouco**_ _, sim, não vamos mais falar sobre isso — disse Jace. — Você não é mais um vampiro._ Foco _."_

A resposta de Jace não serviu em nada para aplacar as coisas.

Não sabia quantas noites, no quarto escuro e mofado da Academia - muito, muito silenciosamente para não acordar o companheiro de quarto, havia rememorado o momento – a pele quente da garganta de Jace sob suas presas, o corpo forte, submisso aos seus desejos primórdios, o sangue espesso descendo-lhe num ritmo constante pela garganta; recordava, não sem se sentir _absolutamente mortificado_ como a lembrança o instigava.

E como em resultado havia se tocado em tantas daquelas noites – quando a exaustão do treino e a agonia de possuir apenas fragmentos deste outro Simon que o mesmo não tinha ideia eram deixados de lado em troca do prazer imediato ao rememorar as sensações daquele dia que nunca o deixaram – amnésia demoníaca ou não – e a culpa subsequente logo após o ápice, onde Simon sentia como se desejar o outro garoto fosse errado – _não por ele ser outro garoto_ , exatamente, mas por não conseguir nem lembrar-se de como era a relação deles antes de toda essa bagunça; sentia como se o objetificasse a cada ínterim em que Jace povoava sua mente com a lembrança, a única lembrança de sua vida anterior que não conseguira ser esquecida.

E agora finalmente, _finalmente_ o loiro o apertava contra o colchão, seus beijos crescendo cada vez mais quentes, suas mãos por toda parte – ora apertando firme os braços de Simon, ora dedilhando-lhe o peito nu como um instrumento musical raríssimo que deveria ser prestada toda _**reverência**_ ao ser tocado, como se caso não o tocasse corretamente nunca mais lhe seria dada esta oportunidade - e por fim entrelaçando os dedos calejados nos seus, agarrando as mãos de Simon como se todo seu ar dependesse disso, e Simon sentia-se frustrado – por submeter-se de forma tão fácil, por ter desejado aquilo por muito, _muito_ tempo – sua única resposta era empurrar toda força restante de seu corpo ao corpo de Jace, a fricção entre sua pele em brasa coberta apenas pela toalha envolvida precariamente na cintura e o corpo vestido do loiro – o couro da calça de Jace roçando-lhe entre as pernas as regiões mais íntimas - uma verdadeira tortura para Simon.

\- Tira... essa droga... _de blusa_ – reclamou entre respirações entrecortadas, recebendo um sorriso inundado em malícia do caçador mais experiente.

\- Estamos com pressa, não é mesmo? – Jace fez tal qual requisitado, mordiscando o lóbulo de Simon no processo.

Simon atacou-lhe o peito quase que imediatamente com mordidas e beijos em retribuição – havia sonhado com isso há mais tempo do que admitiria.

Jace gargalhava, se convencido de seu charme inegável ou por estar exatamente onde queria, com quem gostaria, Simon não se importava – ele era evidentemente gostoso e sabia disso, era um pouco tarde para Simon não concordar com esse fato – por mais que isso o aborrecesse.

Jace sentou-se na cama de repente, trazendo Simon consigo, sentando-o em seu colo; continuaram os beijos e as carícias num ritmo cada vez mais impaciente, as mãos calosas da caçada de demônios e os dedos esguios de músico de Jace pareciam estar em todo o lugar, levando Simon a um estado de quase loucura – sob o toque daqueles dedos, Simon sentia-se _florescer_.

A cada toque, as notas que Simon produzia eram como a mais rara das melodias para Jace – o corpo do outro era um instrumento que estava aprendendo aos poucos a manejar em meio ao frenesi. Jace tivera sua parcela de seres do submundo – e, por que não? – alguns até do sexo masculino, à sua cama em segredo, porém nunca se sentira tão próximo de alguém como neste instante, com esta pessoa – odiava admitir a despeito de tudo, mas havia _um tempo_ em que queria saber que tipo de música o corpo de Simon produziria quando tocado pelas mãos de Jace.

Não havia se decepcionado com o resultado.

Estava mentalmente agradecendo à Clary por tê-lo incentivado a finalmente tomar às rédeas da situação e ir procurar por Simon àquela noite – seu plano inicial era deixar clara a posição em que ambos se encontravam e a estranha _tensão_ que permeava suas interações desde que Simon recuperara suas memórias – e muito antes disso, se Jace estivesse sendo completamente sincero consigo mesmo, mas com a guerra maligna e questões familiares complicadas, não parecia nunca haver tempo para romance.

 _Era isso que aquela noite significava?_

Jace perdeu toda linha de pensamentos quando Simon mordeu-lhe à base do pescoço – _com força_ , a sensação imperiosa seguida por um gemido gutural indo direto para suas áreas mais íntimas.

Completamente inebriado, Jace alcançou a mão que antes acariciava a coxa de Simon displicentemente e subiu por suas pernas, os dedos ágeis cada vez mais próximos de seu...

Simon soltou-o rapidamente, quase caindo da cama.

\- ... Muito rápido?

Não confiando em sua voz, o jovem apenas anuiu. Jace lhe sorrira com uma doçura que Simon não recordava nem em cem vidas ter lhe sido direcionada pelo loiro antes.

\- Sem problemas. Podemos ficar só na segunda base esta noite. – sorriu, malicioso - Ainda temos muito o que conversar, na verdade, mas-

\- Ver meu corpo seminu o deixou louco e incapaz de controlar seus instintos mais primórdios? – Simon brincou.

Jace o respondeu com um peteleco na testa:

\- Claro, se isso te faz feliz você pode continuar pensando que exerce esse tipo de _anseios_ sobre mim. Simon lhe mostrou a língua, não sem divertimento.

\- Porque você parecia _completamente_ dono de suas ações quando eu lhe mordi-

Jace o interrompeu com um beijo, Simon sabia que havia uma espécie de _fetiche_ envolvido, no que dizia respeito à mordidas e aos dois rapazes, mas sentiu-se compelido a deixar essa conversa _também_ para mais tarde.

No momento, só queria finalmente sentir-se livre entre os braços de Jace – como sonhara a mais tempo do que jamais de admitiria – como uma flor que desabrocha sob o sol de verão, regada aos seus cuidados.


End file.
